IF, I Love You
by LittleYooRi
Summary: Jaejoong tinggal bersama dengan Appa, adik dan kakak angkatnya lalu bagaimana jika ia dan Changmin sang adik di suruh tinggal di kediaman keluarga Jung. Jaejoong dan Yunho yang telah memiliki kekasih membuat persetujuan nikah kontrak untuk melampiaskan rasa sakithati mereka pada kekasih mereka. Bagaimana jadinya setelah menjadi suami istri cinta datang menghampiri mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Title : If I Love You/ YAOI

Chapter : Prolog/ ?

Author : Ny. Park

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, Changmin, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

Annyeong jumpa lagi dengan saya... kekkekeke... mau ucapin makasih banget yang udah review di FFN Daddy, I Love You ^^ Mianhae baru bisa buka sekarang karena kali ada beberapa project yang mesti saya kerjakan. Oya, sekedar memberitahukan sepertinya bulan depan saya akan mengeluarkan buku DBSK Fanfiction buat kalian yang mau baca tulisan saya kalian bisa pesan di saya atau melalui email saya di 92 untuk info kalian bisa follow tweets saya di sari_nm05 ^^ Thanks before a lot of for readers ^^

"Joongieeee!" Teiak Mr. Kim dari halaman rumah mereka.

" Appa, ini cukup sulit" Jaejoong sedang bermain games PSP milik Changmin.

"Bukankah itu milik adikmu?" tanya Mr. Kim.

"Eum, tapi sungguh aku ingin bermain permainan ini" Jaejoong masih asik dengan PSP yang ada di tangannya.

Hari ini Mr. Kim dan Jaejoong sedang berada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Menunggu orang-orang yang akan datang pada pesta perayaan ultah Jaejoong. Maid yang ada di rumah Mr. Kim pun sekarang sedang sibuk menyiapkan hidangan. Acara yang cukup sederhana untuk putra sulungnya, ehm ?

"YAKK! Nonna..." teriak namja umur 6 tahun dari arah pintu belakang rumah mereka. "Huaaaa...Appa, games min di mainin Noona" lapor Changmin dengan nada manja. Yup, Kim Changmin adalah putra bungsu Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim. Perbedaan umur antara Jaejoong dan Changmin cukuplah jauh. Jaejoong berumur 16 tahun untuk saat ini.

"Joongiee..." pekik Mr. Kim yang mengambil PSP dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Yak! Appa, sedikit lagi".

"Bukan kah kau ada eoh? Kenapa selalu mengganggu adikmu" sesaat tangisan Changmin berhenti mendengar Mr. Kim marah kepada sang kakak.

"Aiisssshhh, anak manja eoh! Jika saja Umma..." omongan Jaejoong terpotong saat ia mendapat tatapan menyeramkan dari Mr. Kim.

Dengan imut Changmin duduk di pangkuan sang Ayah menatap bingung sang kakak yang hanya diam mendapatkan tatapan dari Mr. Kim.

"Anyyeong..." tiba-tiba dari arah pintu terdengar suara seseorang yang belum mereka kenal. Jaejoong yang menoleh ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan rumahnya dan halaman rumah belakang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ah, Jung Key" ujar Mr. Kim yang menurunkan Changmin dari pangkuannya kepada namja bermata sipit itu. "Eoh, mana suami dan anakmu?" tanya pria berlesung pipi itu.

"Ah, itu mereka" tunjuk Jung Key ke arah pintu.

Seketika Jaejoong dan Changmin bingung karena sang Appa Kim Siwon mengundang orang yang menurut mereka berdua tidak mengenalnya. Siwon pun memeluk sahabatnya Jung Minho ketika sahabatnya menghampirinya.

Yup, Key dan Minho adalah pasangan suami istri. Yang memiliki satu orang anak yang berusia 25 tahun. Mereka menikah muda pada saat mereka kuliah dulu. Sementara apa hubungannya dengan Siwon? Siwon adalah sahabat dekat dari Minho sementara key adalah sepupu dari Umma-nya Jaejoong.

Namja bermata musang yang berdiri di samping Minho sejak memasukki rumah Siwon, namja itu tak henti-hentinya memandang rumah Siwon yang menurutnya sangat minimalis dan terkesan sangat indah.

Jaejoong yang menggendong Changmin tiba-tiba mendekati keempat orang yang ada di hadapannya. Menatap bingung apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jadi, orang yang selama ini Appa-nya bicarakan adalah orang-orang yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, kenalkan Key kau mengenalnya" ujar Siwon.

Key mendekat ke arah Jaejoong memegang pipi tembab Jaejoong dan tersenyum lirih," Kau mirip dengannya" kata Key dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Eum?"

"Ini anak-anakku, Jaejoong dan Changmin. Jaejoong dan Changmin ini yang tadi malam Appa ceritakan pada kalian. Perkenalkan diri kalian" Siwon mendekat memperkenalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Annyeong" ujar JaeMin serempak.

"Ini Yunho, anak Ahjumma" ujar Key memperkenalkan Yunho.

Kedua mata Jaejoong dan Yunho saling bertemu. Yunho menatap mata bulat Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung kenapa Yunho memiliki wajah yang kecil, bibir berbentuk hati bahkan mata musangnya.

Merasa ada hal yang aneh siwon pun memecahkan keheningan yang ada. "Mari duduk kita bicarakan sesuatu. Karena hari ini ulang tahun Joongie jadi hari ini adalah hari spesial dia" ujar Siwon yang duduk di ikuti Minho, Key, Jaejoong, Yunho dan Changmin.

Di sela-sela mereka berbincang Jaejoong selalu saja memperhatikan Yunho. Ia pikir saat ini Yunho tanpa walau tidak banyak cerita seperti dia saat di tanya oleh Key.

Yunho yang merasa di perhatikan sedikit aneh dengan tingkah anak dari oemilik perusahaan Kim Corp yang perusahaannya tersebar di beberapa negara.

"Happy birtday, Joongie" suara husky dari arah belakang berjalan membawa kue tar yang di pesan oleh sang Appa. Yoochun adalah adik angkat dari Siwon. Usianya terbilang cukup muda. Hanya terpaut 4 tahun dengan Jaejoong anaknya. Siwon mengangkat Yoochun sebagai adiknya karena orang tua Yoochun yang bisa di bilang sebagai sahabat Siwon mengalami keceakaan. Pihak keluarga mereka tidak ada yang peduli dengan Yoochun yang waktu itu berumur 8 tahun. Akhirnya Mrs. Kim memutuskan untuk meminta istrinya mengadopsi Yoochun.

"Gomawo, hyung" Jaejoong memeluk Yoochun yang mendapat tatapan menyeramkan dari Yunho. Cemburu, eoh?

"Kau kau sudah datang, anak nakal aku suruh kau datang cepat. Duduklah" Siwon menyuruh Yoochun untuk duduk.

"Mianhae, Appa. Soalnya..." omongan Yoochun terpotong.

"Ah, pacih hyung agi liat cewek di toko ue yah?" changmin menerka-nerka.

"Sapa bilang, Min?" tanya Yoochun.

"Eum, capa yah ?" Changmin tampak berpikir.

"Sudah-sudah tamu kita tidak mungkin-kan menunggu untuk makan dan lilinnya akan habis. Yoochun, kenalkan ini yang tadi malam Appa ceritakan" ujar Siwon.

"Ne" Yoochun menunduk dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun seketika matanya membulat."Eh, bukankah kau?" tunjuk Yoochun.

"Kau?" Yunho terkejut.

"Yoochun/Yunho hyung" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Ah, bagaimana bisa ini?" tanya Yoochun.

"Apa kabar Yoochun?" Yunho memeluk Yoochun.

"Baik, hyung. Kau sendiri?"

"Eum, sama sepertimu" ujar Yunho. Sementara keluarga Kim dan Jung bingung menatap mereka berdua.

"Eoh, siapa?" tanya Minho.

"Ah, Appa Umma ini Yoochun adik kelasku waktu aku kuliah dulu di Amerika. Dia yang membantuku" jelas Yunho.

Changmin dan Jaejoong yang masih bingung hanya terdiam melihat kedua orang sahabat itu berbincang-bincang melupakan adegan tiup lilin.

Mereka pun menikmati acara makan siang hari ini. Sekarang mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya diam karena bingung harus apa yang dia katakan. Sementara Changmin masih saja sibuk dengan cemilannya.

"Joongie, Minnie" panggil Siwon.

"Ne" jawab JaeMin bersamaan.

"Mulai liburan musim panas besok Jonggie dan Minnie akan tinggal dengan Key Ahjumma, ne" Siwon memandang Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Eoh, Wae?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Karena Appa dan Hyungmu akan ke Amerika selama liburan kalian untuk mengurus beberapa perusahaan di sana. Sementara Maid kalian akan liburan juga".

"Min, mau appa acal ada makanan. Min, mau" jawab Changmin.

"Kalian akan tinggal bersama Ahjumma, ne" Key duduk di dekat Changmin dan memeluknya.

"Berapa lama?" mata Jaejoong sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sampai selesai" Siwon merangkul bahu anak sulungnya. Karena ia tahu Jaejoong belum pernah di tinggal bepergian lama oleh Siwon atau Yoochun. Pada saat Yoochun kuliah dulu saja Yoochu akan selalu pulang saat liburan dan menemani sang adik tersayangnya.

"Appa, janji akan pulang ne" peluk Jaejoong yang merasa takut jauh Appa-nya.

"Ne, sayang" Siwon mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

"Bukankah ada Yunho yang akan menemani, Joongie" ujar Minho yang membuat Yunho terkejut.

"Joongie jangan khawatir hyung pasti akan segera pulang" kata Yoochun yang meyakinkan sang adik.

Jaejoong hanya tinggal bersama Appa, Hyung dan dongsaengnya. Jaejoong sangat takut jika berada jauh dari Appa-nya apalagi mereka akan pergi cukup lama. Semenjak Mrs. Kim meninggal, Jaejoong selalu takut jika Appanya pergi jauh meninggalkannya juga. Karena Jaejoong masih trauma dengan kepergian sang Umma yang menurutnya ini adalah kesalahan dia.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Title : If I Love You/ YAOI

Chapter : 1/ ?

Author : Ny. Park

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, Changmin, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

_**Jaejoong POV**_

Mulai hari ini aku dan Changmin tinggal di rumah keluarga Jung. Ada rasa rindu saat Appa dan Yoochun hyung meninggalkanku. Tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Changmin dan sekolahku di sini. Jujur sebenarnya aku agak risih ketika Yunho suka melihatku. Seperti saat ini ketika keluarga Jung sarapan pagi. Dia terus memperhatikanku. Ah, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6.30.

"Ahjumma, Ahjussi.. Joongie pergi dulu ne".

"Ah, Joongie biar di antar sama Yunnie, ne" Key ahjumma berdiri dari tempat duduknya begitu pun dengan Minho Ahjussi.

"Ani... Joongie bisa sendiri naik bis, ah..."

"Aniya... Joongie harus di antar oleh Yunnie titik tidak pake koma" potong Key ahjumma yang belum sempat aku jawab.

"Yun, antar Joongie sampai sekolahannya ne" sambung Key ahjumma.

"Ne" Yunho berjalan ke depan rumahnya di susul olehku dan Key Ahjumma.

Sementara Minho Ahjussi menemani Changmin yang masih sarapan. Maklum Changmin jika melihat makanan tidak bisa berhenti.

"Ahjucci, Min ntal di antal ama capa kalo Noona sama Hyung?"

"Ah, Changmin sama Ahjussi ne ntar Ahjussi antar min sampai depan sekolah yah" kata Minho yang memakan sarapannya.

Di dalam mobil aku dan Yunho hanya diam. Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Hanya alunan lagu dari speaker mobilnya. Mobil audy metalik hitam yang berjalan menyusuri kota Seoul.

Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas panjang. Yunho hari ini kelihatan tampan dengan menggunakan jas dan tuksedo-nya. Ia akan pergi ke kantor setelah mengantarku ke sekolah. Ini pasti akan menjadi berita heboh.

Tiba-tiba saja detak jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku hanya memperhatikan jalanan yang ada di kaca jendela mobil. Takut untuk menatapnya. Duduk di sampingnya saja membuatku ingin terbang apa lagi bertanya atau berbicara.

"Pulang jam berapa ?" tiba-tiba dia bertanya padaku.

"eh?"

"Aku bertanya kenapa tidak di jawab" dingin itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jam 2 siang. Kenapa?"

"Akan aku jemput jam 2 siang" matanya masih menatap kedepan tanpa memperhatikan aku yang masih bingung.

"Tidak..."

"Aku benci penolakkan" ujarnya ketus.

"Ne" lirihku.

Aku berjalan di lorong sekolahku. Yup, aku siswa _Shinki High School. _Aku duduk di kelas 2. Sekolah terkemuka di Seoul dengan fasilitas yang canggih. Ini ada lah sekolah milik orang tuaku. Sekolah yang di bangun oleh mendiang almarhum Ummaku. Umma sangat senang dengan dunia pendidikan. Appa yang membangun sekolah ini untuk Umma.

Bisa di bilang aku di kenal oleh anak-anak _Shinki _banyak yang menyukaiku tidak hanya para _yeoja _tapi para _namja._ Seperti biasa aku tersenyum pada mereka menuju ke kelasku. Appa tidak tahu aku mempunyai namjachingu. Yap, bisa di bilang aku _backstreet_. Aku taku kalo Appa dan Hyung tahu pasti aku akan di marahi abis-abisan.

_Grep~~_

Seseorang memelukku. Aku berhenti melangkah. Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Dia membalikkan badanku dan mengembangkan senyumku. Seorang namja tersenyum padaku dengan mata bulatnya.

CHU...

Keningku di cium olehnya. Hyunjoong namja pujaan hati yeoja _Shiki_. Perkenalkan dia adalah _namjachingu-_ku. Kakak kelasku yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya. Siswa populer di sekolah ini.

"Pagi sayang" Hyunjoong memelukku.

"Pagi".

"Happy birthday!" Hyunjoong mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam tasnya. Boneka gajah kesukaanku. Aku tersenyum padanya.

Aku mem-poutkan bibirku," Hyung, kenapa tidak datang ke rumah Joongie kemarin?" tanyaku manja sambil berjalan ke kelas.

"Ah, mianhae aku sedang sibuk kemari. Ehmm... mengantar Umma ke rumah Ahjumma" gugup Hyunjoong.

"Baiklah, Joongie percaya. Gomawo kadonya" senyumku mengembang.

Aku memasukki kelasku dengan langkah yang bahagia. Karena hari ini aku mendapatkan kado ulang tahun dari _namjachingu-ku_. Senyuman itu terus aku kembangkan sampai aku duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang dekat jendela.

"JOONGGGIIEEE!" Pekik suara lumba-lumba yang memecahkan telingaku.

"Su-ie".

Junsu teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatku. Aku beri tahu yah Hyungku menyukainya. Meskipun ia tidak mengetahuinya. Karena Yoochun hyung tidak mau memberitahunya karena kata hyung biarlah cinta itu mengalir apa adanya.

"Joongie, boneka dari siapa?" tanyanya.

"Dari Hyunjoong Hyung" jawabku. Namun tatapan Junsu langsung berubah seketika. Ntahlah setiap aku membicarakan tetang Hyunjoong dia selalu berubah sikapnya. Ada nada kemarahan yang tersirat dari wajahnya.

"Joongie, dia ituu..." aku mengeryitkan dahiku. "Ah, lupakanlah aku tidak ingin membahas namja itu" Junsu mengalihkan sikapnya dengan membuka buku pelajaran. _'Joongie, mianhae... aku seharusnya memberitahumu..." _batin Junsu.

Jam istirahat aku berada di taman belakang sekolah menunggu seseorang. Setiap hari aku menunggunya di taman ini. Kami bersama-sama untuk makan siang bersama. Seseorang telah menutup kedua mataku. Aku tahu siapa dia.

"Hyung..." panggilku.

"Ah, kau tahu siapa aku" ujarnya duduk di sampingku.

"Joongie, selalu tahu siapa yang suka menutup mata joongie dari belakang siapa lagi kalo bukan hyung" aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Ini hyung, Joongie " aku meberikan bekal yang aku buat pagi-pagi sekali tadi.

"Eum, gomawo" senyumannya mengembang dari bibirnya.

Hyunjoong melahap habis makanan yang aku buat. Aku tersenyum melihat ia makan seperti itu. Eum, aku senang dengannya. Namja yang menyukaiku dan aku meyukainya.

"Joongie, pulang nanti kamu bisa pulang sendirikan. Aku ada urusan jadi harus cepat pulang. Karena Umma menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang".

"Ne, hyung" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

**E.N.D JAEJOONG POV**

**YUNHO POV**

Saat ini aku menunggu Jaejoong keluar dari sekolahnya. Ntahlah sejak tadi aku selalu memikirkan tentang dirinya. Di kantor pun aku tidak konsentrasi hingga meeting karena memikiran anak kecil itu. _Dongsaeng _sahabatku. Ya, Tuhan apakah aku sudah gila. Kenapa setiap hari aku memikirkannya. Ingat, Yunho kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Jangan buat semuanya menjadi ruyam karena debaran jantungmu.

_Namja_ cantik keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan senyuman yang pada bibir _cherry_. Aku tersenyum sesaat ketika melihat dia bercanda dengan temannya. Ada perasaan yang tiba-tiba menyelusup masuk ke dalam hatiku. Ntahlah. Apa itu debaran detak jantungku eoh ?

"Hyung..." Jaejoong membuka pintu mobilku dan duduk tepat di sampingku.

"Cepat sekali jemputnya, hyung" Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil.

"Syukur-syukur aku jemput pake protes" ketusku.

"Gomawo" namun Jaejoong masih melihat ke arah jendela.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan olehnya padaku. Apa aku harus bertanya yah sama dia. Kalo aku bertanya apa tidak ingin sok tahunya aku dengan kehidupannya. "Wae? Apa kau punya masalah?" tanyaku.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, hyung".

"Jangan berbohong" jawabku yang sesekali meliriknya.

"Hyung, apa hyung punya pacar eoh?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang membuatku mengerutkan dahi.

"Eoh?"

"Kalo hyung _backstreet _gimana ?" tanyanya lagi.

OMG! Ternyata dia mau membahasa masalah pribadinya, eoh? Seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sedang jatuh cinta. "Memang kenapa?" tanyaku kembali.

Saat mobil berjalan mobilku berhenti ketika lampu merah menyala. Aku mengubah posisi dudukku menghadap Jaejoong yang masih asik melihat ke arah jendela. Ku tatap wajahnya dari samping. Tuhan, sungguh sempurna.

"Hyung, aku mempunyai pacar tapi aku tidak berani berbicara pada Appa dan Hyung-ku" jawabnya. "Aku takut" lirihnya.

"Lalu?"

"Dia berkali-kali mengajakku kencan tapi aku takut meminta izin pada Appa" bisiknya.

Aku melihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya. Seperti melihat seseorang yang pernah ia kenal. Aku menengokkan kepalaku melihat arah pandangnya. Seorang laki-laki yang sedang memeluk seorang wanita. Yah, wanita itu aku kenal siapa dia. Sesaat aku terseyum miris.

"Hyunjoong/Tiffany" ucapku bersamaan dengannya.

**T.B.C**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : If I Love You/ YAOI

Chapter : 2/ ?

Author : Ny. Park

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, Changmin, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

Untuk yang ngereview makasih banget yah udah ^^ aku kira nggak ada yang baca... hehehhehe... semoga menikmati tulisanku ne ^^ Kesalahan fatal saya pada FF ini adalah kenapa Key saya pasangkan sama Minho . salah nulis ini seharusnya ketik nama Onew malah ke Minho. Buat Onkey atau 2Min Shipper ane minta maaf yee . sumpah baru ngeh sama ini tulisan saya .

"_**Lalu?" **_

"_**Dia berkali-kali mengajakku kencan tapi aku takut meminta izin pada Appa" bisiknya. **_

_**Aku melihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya. Seperti melihat seseorang yang pernah ia kenal. Aku menengokkan kepalaku melihat arah pandangnya. Seorang laki-laki yang sedang memeluk seorang wanita. Yah, wanita itu aku kenal siapa dia. Sesaat aku terseyum miris. **_

"_**Hyunjoong/Tiffany" ucapku bersamaan dengannya. **_

**Author POV**

Jaejoong dan Yunho memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hyunjoong dan Tiffany. Yunho menggenggam tangannya tanda ia marah kepada Tiffany. Sementara Jaejoong tidak henti-hentinya meneteskan airmatanya. Menangis secara dalam diam. Karena Yunho pun tidak tahu jika Jaejoong telah menangis.

Hyunjoong dan Tiffany tak sadar jika mereka diikuti oleh kekasih mereka masing-masing. Mereka sedang asik bercanda, makan siang, bermanja-manjaan sampai pada akhirnya Hyunjoong mencium kening Tiffany. Tanpa di sadari Jaejoong meledakkan tangisannya dari kejauhan. Menyadari hal itu Yunho menarik Jaejoong menatap wajah putih pucat Jaejoong.

"Jae, wae?"

"Hiks...hikss... Hyung, aku..." lirih Jaejoong menundukkan matanya.

"Jae, dia _namjachingu-mu_?" tanya Yunho memegang kedua pundak Jaejoong.

"N-ne" jawab Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah, kita sama-sama di sakiti Jae. Wanita yang bersama dengan _namjachingu-mu_ itu adalah kekasihku. Ah, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi ? Bodoh sekali aku sudah di permainkan dengan Tiffany" marah Yunho.

"Kita harus buat perhitungan dengan mereka" ujar Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong yang sama-sama bertemu.

"Eoh, maksudmu Hyung?"

"Kau putuskan dia dan aku putuskan kekasihku. Kita buat mereka menyesal dan kau harus menikah denganku setelah ini" keputusan Yunho membuat namja cantik yang ada di hadapannya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bagaimana bisa, hyung aku dan kamu...?"

"Jae, lakukan saja bukankah kita mau membalas dendam pada mereka berdua. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada Appa dan juga Hyung-mu. Aku tidak terima jika kita harus disakiti seperti ini" Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya dan mendengarkan ucapan Yunho.

"Jadi apa kita harus menikah, Hyung? Bukankah aku masih di bawah 17 tahun? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Jaejoong secara beruntun.

"Kau ingin buat kekasihmu menyesal buka" Jaejoong mengganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus, kita buat mereka berdua menyesal. Dan biarkan mereka yang akan mengejar-ngejar kita, bagaimana ?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

"Tapi...tapi hyung..."

"Jangan tapi...tapiu'an kita buat mereka menyesal" Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mematung dengan kata-kata terakhirnya. Sementara Yunho hanya terseyum tipis karena ia sudah memulai permainan ini.

Keluarga Jung dan JaeMin sedang makan malam. Yunho yang duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong berulang kali mencuri-curi pandang. Changmin jangan di tanya bocah 6 tahun ini melahap habis masakkan Key. Minho yang menyadari ada sesuatu dengan Yunho segera menatap anak satu-satunya itu.

"Wae, Yunnie?" tanya Minho tiba-tiba sambil menaruh sumpitnya.

"Eoh, Appa" menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

" Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan, eoh. Dari tadi Appa lihat kau melihat Joongie terus".

"Eoh, wae ahjussi?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Appa, aku akan..."

"Ehm" Minho menatap Yunho yang sedang memandang Jaejoong yang tidak tahu dirinya sedang di bicarakan.

"Appa, Umma aku ingin menikah dengan Jaejoong".

_Byuuurrrr..._

Makanan yang ada di dalam mulut Jaejoong tersembur keluar dan mengenai wajah Yunho. Yunho yang memejamkan matanya hanya bisa mengeretakkan giginya.

"AHHHHH!"Histeris Key.

"H-hyung, ke-napa?" gugup Jaejoong.

"Ah, padahal kami berniat untuk menjodohkan kalian tapi baru beberapa hari Joongie tinggal di sini kau menyukainya" ujar Key.

"Eh, Ah-jumma" Jaejoong bingung mendekati situasi ini.

"Joongie, kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantuku dan kau harus memanggilku Umma, ne" Key menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

"Apa kau benar Yunnie bukankah kau telah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Minho.

"Lupakan Appa, sudah sudah putus dengannya" dingin Yunho.

"Baiklah, kapan kalian akan mengadakan pernikahan?" tanya Key.

"Ahjumma, aku masih 16 tahun bagaimana bisa aku menikah?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Tenang ne Changy semuanya serahkan pada Ahjumma dan Ahjussi" senyum Key berkembang secara sempurna.

"Kapan akan melaksanakan pernikahan?" tanya Minho.

"Secepatnya mungkin bulan depan setelah Siwon Ahjussi pulang dari Amerika bagaimana, Umma" jawab Yunho mantap.

"Aku akan menyuruh Siwon segera pulang" Key pergi mengambil telpon untuk mengabarkan berita bahagia ini.

Minho yang menyadari akan keaneh dari anaknya. Karena Yunho sedari tadi menatap Jaejoong sepertinya sang appa mengetahui rencana sang anak, eoh?

Jaejoong masih menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia masih terisak menangis karena mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengetahui bahwa Hyunjoong yang selama ini ia cintai malah selingkuh di belakangnya. Belum lagi rencana Yunho yang akan membuat Hyunjoong membuat kekasihnya dan Hyunjoong cemburu. Menikah.

"Umma...hiks...hiks... Joongie kangen Umma..." tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Matanya sudah sembab dan wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Umma... sakit...hiks...hiks..." Jaejoong memegang dada kirinya. Ada sesak yang ia rasa di dalam dadanya.

_CLEEK!_

Seorang anak 6 tahun masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong. Mendengar sang kakak menangis Changmin pun menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Nuna, Wae?" tanya Changmin menggoyang-goyang tubuh Jaejoong. Isak tangis Jaejoong semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Nuna, waeyo?" tanya Changmin dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Tak tahan melihat Jaejoong menangis akhirnya Changmin meneteskan butiran air mata.

"Hueee... Nuna... hiks... hiks..." tangis Changmin menghentikan tangisan Jaejoong.

"Ehm, Min-ah waeyo?" Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dan memeluk Changmin.

"Hiks...hiks... Nuna, cih menangis Min jadi ikut nangis. Nuna, waeyo?" sesegukan Changmin bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Min, Hyung tidak apa-apa".

"Lalu kenapa Nuna menangis?"

"Min, panggil aku hyung aku ini hyung-mu".

"Ani, Nuna tidak mirip seperti laki-laki" Changmin menghapus air matanya. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"TAPI AKU INI HYUNG-MU" teriak Jaejoong membuat Changmin takut.

"Hueee... hiks...hiks... Nuna jahat..."Changmin kembali menangis.

"Min-ah waeyo?" suara bass muncul dari pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Hyung...hiks...hiks..." Changmin turun dari tempat tidur Jaejoong dan menghampiri Yunho.

"Waeyo, ehm" Yunho menggendong Changmin.

"Hyung, Min di marahin Nuna" lapor Changmin.

"YAK! AKU INI HYUNG-MU MIN-AH HYUNG BUKAN NUNA" pekik Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Hikss... hyung... Nuna malahin Min " sesegukkan Changmin.

"Min..."

"Kau memang pantas di panggil Nuna, Jae" potong Yunho yang pergi membawa Changmin dalam gendongannya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

BLAAAMM

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Jaejoong masih mempoutkan bibirnya dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Memeluk boneka gajah kesukaannya.

"Aku ini namja, Hyung bukan yeoja" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Honey, ada apa kau tumben sekali ingin berbicara denganku?" Tiffany kekasih Yunho datang ke cafe sesuai dengan janji mereka berdua.

Yunho masih diam dan menatap yeoja yang duduk berhadapan dengannya dengan dingin. Mengetuk-ngetuk meja cafe dengan tangan kanannya. Wajah marah tersirat pada namja yang memiliki mata musang ini.

"Wae, apa hari ini kita kencan eoh ?" Tiffany kembali bertanya lagi.

"Ani..." jawab Yunho dingin.

"Come on baby, kenapa kau ini?"

"Kita putus" kata Yunho dengan tegas. Tiffany membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Mak...sud...mu?" gugup Tiffany.

"Yah, kita putus aku akan segera menikah. Aku harap kita tidak berhubungan lagi".

Tiffany masih terdiam akan pernyataan Yunho. "Yun, kau tidak bercandakan".

"Untuk apa aku mempertahankamu sebagai calon istriku lebih baik aku menerima perjodohan dari orang tuaku jika aku tahu kekasihku selingkuh di belakangku".

_DEG_

"K-k-kau..."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh yang mau kau tipu,eoh! Aku sudah tahu. Kita putus" Yunho berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Tiffany yang masih tidak percaya akan semuanya. Namun sebelum dia membuka pintu cafe...

_Greeppp~ _

Tiffany memeluk Yunho dari belakang."Yun, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh aku... aku..."

Yunho melepaskan kedua tangan Tiffany yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Mianhae, tapi kita harus sampai di sini" Yunho pergi meninggalkan Tiffany yang meneteskan air mata tanpa melihat ia ke belakang.

"Jae, kau menungguku lama" Hyunjoong kekasih Jaejoong bertemu dengan Jaejoong di taman yang mereka janjikan tadi malam.

"Ani, Joongie baru datang hyung" Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Eum, apa kau sudah diizinkan oleh Appa-mu untuk kencan denganku" Hyunjoong duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Hyung..." Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya menghadap Hyunjoong. Jaejoong menatap Hyunjoong dengan seksama. Ada perasaan ia tidak ingin memutuskan sang kekasih tapi dia harus memutuskannya karena sesuai dengan janji dia dan Yunho tadi malam jika hari ini mereka akan memutuskan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

**FLASBACK**

_BRAAKKK_

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Jaejoong yang sedang menikmati angin malam di beranda kamarnya terkejut melihat Yunho yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Wae, hyung?" tanya Jaejoong yang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan imut. Membuat Yunho gemas.

"Jae, besok kita akan menemui kekasih kita masing-masing" Yunho menatap ke arah taman tanpa menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya bingung apa yang di pikirkan Yunho.

"Eoh, tapi Hyung..."

"Jae, kita harus membalas mereka. Kau ingin setelah kita menikah dengan mereka. Mereka malah selingkuh di belakang kita".

"Ani, hyung" mata Jaejoong sudah memerah.

"Kita lakukan besok. Pernikahan kita bulan depan, Jae" Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Ne, hyung" lirih Jaejoong.

"_Jae, meskipun aku mencintai Tiffany tapi dari awal aku sudah mencintaimu terlebih dahulu. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Sama dengan halnya aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu" _batin Yunho.

**E.N.D FLASBACK**

"Jae..." panggil Hyunjoong karena tiba-tiba Jaejoong melamun.

"Eh, Hyung lebih baik hubungan kita sampai sini ne" kata Jaejoong dengan suara pelan.

"M-maksud kamu apa, Jae?" suara Hyunjoong mulai bergetar.

"Hyung, aku rasa kita sampai sini aja. Mianhae, kita harus putus. Selamat tinggal, Hyung" Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Hyunjoong tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menahan tangis kini tangisannya pecah begitu saja.

"Jae..." lirih Hyunjoong.

"_Mianhae, Hyung tapi kamu yang melakukan ini padaku sekarang aku akan pergi dari hidupmu" _lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho yang menunggu Jaejoong di dalam mobil dengan perasaan khawatir apakah Jaejoong benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia katakan.

_BRAAKKK_

Pintu mobil tiba-tiba tertutup. Namja cantik yang duduk di sampingnya sedang menangis dalam diam. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Jae..." Yunho memegang bahu Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Hikss...hiks... jika saja Joongie tahu cinta itu sakit begini, Hyung. Joongie nggak akan jatuh cinta dengan siapapun" lirih Jaejoong meneteskan butiran bening.

"Sudahlah Jae..." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong.

"Hyung..." tangis Jaejoong semakin pecah.

"Kau mau memulai dari awal denganku bukan" pinta Yunho.

"Eoh, maksud hyung?" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukkan Yunho dan menatap mata musang itu.

"Jae, kita harus belajar untuk bisa mencintai. Apa kau mau eoh?" Jaejoong masih tidak merespon dengan pernyataan Yunho. Ia hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan lucu. Tiba-tiba saja detak Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan cepat. Ntahlah apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Yunho.

"Jae..." panggil Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menggangguk pelan. Yunho pun memeluk Jaejoong.

"_Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta, Jae. Sebelum pernikahan kita kamu akan mencintaiku seutuhnya. If, I love you. You must love me"_batin Yunho.

Hahaha... ini dia Chapter teraneh yang aku buat gelut aja LOL...

Aku juga bingung ini cerita apaan... wkwkwkkwkw...

Well, buat yang review makasih yah ^^

Next Chap ntar Hyunjoong dan Tiffany akan tahu siapa yang akan jadi pasangan antara YunJae ? Akankah Hyunjoong dan Tifanny memiliki rencana untuk memisahkan YunJae? Dan bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong dengan Yunho ? Lalu bagaimana Junsu yang merindukan Yoochun yang tak kunjung memberi kabar dia LOL

Akan aku buat di next Chap ^^

Happy Valentine ne ^^ hehehehe...


	4. Chapter 4

Title : If I Love You/ YAOI

Chapter : 3/ ?

Author : Ny. Park

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, Changmin, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

Untuk yang ngereview makasih banget yah udah ngereview ^^ aku kira nggak ada yang baca... hehehhehe... semoga menikmati tulisanku ne ^^ Kesalahan fatal saya pada FF ini adalah kenapa Key saya pasangkan sama Minho . salah nulis ini seharusnya ketik nama Onew malah ke Minho. Buat Onkey atau 2Min Shipper ane minta maaf yee . sumpah baru ngeh sama ini tulisan saya .

"_**Jae, kita harus belajar untuk bisa mencintai. Apa kau mau eoh?" Jaejoong masih tidak merespon dengan pernyataan Yunho. Ia hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan lucu. Tiba-tiba saja detak Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan cepat. Ntahlah apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Yunho. **_

"_**Jae..." panggil Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menggangguk pelan. Yunho pun memeluk Jaejoong. **_

"_**Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta, Jae. Sebelum pernikahan kita kamu akan mencintaiku seutuhnya. If, I love you. You must love me"batin Yunho. **_

Pagi yang indah dengan matahari yang sedang tersenyum. Seorang anak kecil memasukki kamar. Menggunakan pakaian lengkap sekolahnya,apa yang akan di lakukannya eoh ?

Yup, Changmin berusaha untuk membangunkan sang kakak yang sedang tertidur. Dengan kaki kecilnya iya menaikki tempat tidur Jaejoong. Changmin pun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jaejoong.

"Nuna, bangun ayuk kita sekolahh !" kata Changmin berusaha membangunkan Jaejoong. Sementara orang yang di bangunkan tidak melakukan pergerakkan sedikitpun.

"NUNA, BANGGGUUUUNNNNN!" Teriak Changmin di telinga Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut dengan lengkingan suara sang adik. Jaejoong pun langsung terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Nuna, waeyo?" Changmin meperhatikan wajah Jaejoong. Matanya masih kelihatan sembab dan bengkak akibat menangis semalaman.

"Mi-min-ah" suara serak dan sexy Jaejoong ketika ia bangun tidur.

"Nuna, mata nuna bengkak ya?" tanya Changmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ani, Nuna akan mandi dulu ne. Min tunggu nuna di bawah" Jaejoong berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan sempoyongan.

"Ne, cepat yah, Nuna. Min, udah di tunggu hyung" Changmin keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

Sementara di ruang makan keluarga Jung. Key sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk orang-orang rumah. Minho sedang asik membaca koran. Yunho, dia sedang asik menatap layar I-Padnya. Changmin berlari menuju ruang makan dan duduk di kursi makan. Yunho tersenyum melihat adik Jaejoong duduk di bangku sambil menunggu makanan yang di sediakan oleh Key.

"Min, Jae mana?" tanya Yunho.

"Eoh, Nuna cedang mandi Hyung" jawab Changmin yang kini sedang asik makan sarapannya yang telah tersedia.

"Nah, itu Jae" ujar Key tersenyum sementara Minho hanya mengintip di balik koran yang ia baca.

"Pagi" liri Jaejoong yang tidak bersemangat.

"Eoh, Joongie waeyo?" Key menangkup wajah Jaejoong melihat ada yang aneh dengan mata calon menantunya.

"Ani, Ah-eh- Umma" Jaejoong langsung duduk dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Tanpa menyadari ada mata musang yang menatapnya dengan intens. Memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Namun, Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya.

Selesai sarapan Jaejoong, Yunho dan Changmin yang berada di gendongan Yunho pamit karena Jaejoong dan Changmin harus sekolah dan Yunho yang harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai Presdir.

Yunho terlebih dahulu mengantarkan Changmin ke sekolah karena rute rumah dan sekolah Changmin lebih dekat di bandingkan Jaejoong.

Setelah mengantarkan Changmin, Yunho dan Jaejoong kini hanya tinggal berdua. Jaejoong sedari tadi hanya menatap keluar jendela mobil tanpa memperdulikan Yunho yang selalu meliriknya.

Sampailah Yunho di depan gerbang sekolah Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih tidak mau berbicara. Ketika Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil Yunho. Sebuah tangan menarik tangan kanannya.

Jaejoong pun menoleh dan mendapat tatapan intens dari Yunho. "Yun, wae?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara serak.

Yunho masih diam menatap Jaejoong. Memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah orang yang ada di depannya. Merasa ada tatapan yang mengerikan Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Namun, Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar menatapnya.

"Yun, wae?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Jae..." lirih Yunho.

_CUP~~~_

Yunho mencium bibir merah Jaejoong sekilas. Membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Yunho.

"Turunlah" tiba-tiba saja Yunho menyuruhnya turun dan bersikap dingin.

"Eoh, ne" Jaejoong turun dari mobil Yunho masih belum sadar akan apa yang terjadi. Sambil meraba bibirnya karena Yunho telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Hyunjoong saja tidak pernah berbuat seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sementara Yunho terus saja meruntukki perbuatannya. Mengatur kadar detak jantungnya yang tidak normal. "Ah, Jung Yunho PABO!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri sambi mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, PABO!" lagi-lagi Yunho meruntukki perbuatannya.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan keadaan yang masih belum sadar. Dan Yunho menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah Jaejoong, sambil meruntukki dirinya.

Hyunjoong dan Tiffany sedang makan siang di sebuah cafe. Hari ini Tiffany kelihatan murung. Ntahlah, Hyunjoong tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Sebaiknya kita harus sampai di sini saja, Oppa" lirih Tiffany.

"Eoh, maksudmu?" tanya Hyunjoong bingung.

"Aku putus dengan Yunho" ujar Tiffany.

"Lalu, kita bisa memulainya dari awal bukan. Aku pun habis putus dengan kekasihku. Tiff, masih ada aku" Hyunjoong menggenggam tangan kanan Tiffany yang berada di atas meja.

"Ani, Oppa. Aku mencintainya" lirih Tiffany.

_**CLINIIINGG!**_

Suara pintu cafe yang menandakan ada seorang pengunjung datang. Menampakkan kedua sosok namja tampan dan namja cantik. Mereka memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong hanya tertunduk malu. Kejadian tadi pagi masih membekas dalam ingatannya.

Hyunjoong dan Tiffany yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka membulatkan matanya. "Jae/Yun" ucap keduanya secara bersamaan memanggil nama _mantan _kekasihnya.

"Jadi, dia..." lirih Tiffany.

"Dia kekasihku dan berpacaran dengan kekasihmu" potong Hyunjoong pada Tiffany.

"Ini nggak bisa di biarin" Tiffany berdiri dan menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Fan..." panggil Hyunjoong pada Tiffany yang tidak di hiraukan oleh Yunho.

Dengan wajah yang geram apa yang dilakukan oleh _mantan_ kekasihnya. Memang kesalahan dia telah berselingkuh tapi semudah itukah Yunho melupakannya. Dan berpaling pada anak kecil itu.

_**Braaakkkk**_

Tiffany menggebrak meja yang di duduki oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum miris karena ia tahu siapa yang datang menghampir mereka. Sementara Jaejoong wajahnya sudah pucat melihat yeoja yang tiba-tiba memukul meja.

"OPPA, JADI INI EOH ALASANMU MEMUTUSKANKU?" teriak Tiffany.

"..."

"Oppa, kenapa diam eoh. JAWAB!"

"..."

"OPPA..."

"Dia adalah calon istriku" seringai dari bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Ma-maksud, Oppa?"

"Bulan depan kami menikah, kenapa masalah buat kamu?" Yunho menatap Tiffany dengan wajah dingin dan menyeramkan. Jaejoong hanya menundukkan wajahnya takut melihat yeoja yang ada di depannya mengamuk.

"KAU..." tunjuk Tiffany kepada Jaejoong sambil menggeretakkan giginya. "IIIHH..." Tiffany menghempaskan tangannya. "Akan aku pastikan kau akan mendapatkannya" kata Tiffany pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Dan akan ku pastikan jika kau menyentuhnya kau tidak akan selamat termasuk dengan selingkuhanmu" Tiffany berhenti sejenak mendengar ucapan Yunho dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sementara Hyunjoong tersenyum tipis melihat _mantan _kekasihnya kini mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik. Setidaknya Yunho mampu menjaga Jaejoong yang merupakan anak kesayangan keluarga Kim.

"Lihat saja akan aku balas namja menjijikan itu" Tiffany mondar-mandir di taman kota.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Hyunjoong tak percaya dengan sikap Tiffany.

"Aku akan merebut Yunho dari tangannya".

"KAU SUDAH GILA,EOH?" geram Hyunjoong yang tak percaya Tiffany akan melakukan hal gila.

"INGAT YAH, OPPA! AKU ITU TIDAK CINTA SAMA KAMU. AKU HANYA MEMANFAATKANMU, KARENA YUNHO TERLALU SIBUK DENGAN PEKERJAANNYA" teriak Tiffany.

_**PLAK**_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Tiffany. Hyunjoong menampar wajah cantik Tiffany. Karena selama ini Hyunjoong berusaha untuk memilih Tiffany dan mencintainya dengan tulus. Sementara Jaejoong, dia hanya mempermainkan namja cantik itu karena sebuah taruhan dari teman-temannya. Jika dia berhasil mempacari namja cantik itu maka iya akan mendapatkan mobil _sport_ dari teman-temannya. Namun, ia salah telah memilih Tiffany. Tiffany tidak pernah mencintainya sedikitpun.

"Akan aku pastikan kau tidak menyakiti Jaejoong" Hyunjoong pergi meninggalkan Tiffany yang masih memegang pipinya yang panas akibat tamparan Hyunjoong.

"Sebegitu hebatnya kah dia merebut semua orang yang aku sayang" Tiffany tersenyum miris.

Jaejoong duduk di balkon kamarnya. Hari ini pikirannya kemana-mana sejak kejadian Yunho menciumnya dan membelanya di depan Tiffany. Kini hatinya tidak menentu. Ada getaran-getaran yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Setiap dekat dengan Yunho dia berusaha untuk mengatur detak jantungnya. Saat di tatap Yunho pun dia merasa salah tingkah.

_**CLEEKKK**_

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka menampakkan sosok namja dengan perawakkan tegap dan gagah. Yunho. Yap, diam-diam masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong. Yunho melihat pintu kamar Jaejoong yang menghubungkan balkon kamarnya terbuka. Yunho menyadari Jaejoong sedang berada di sana. Memikirkan sesuatu, eoh?

Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong terkejut kapan namja yang ada di sampingnya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Yunho.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tidak mampu menjawab Yunho. Kali ini dia sedang asik mengatur detak jantungnya. Membuatnya terasa ingin melompat.

"Jae..." Yunho mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jaejoong. Karena sedari tadi Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Eoh, bagaimana bisa kau masuk kamarku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah mengetok beberapa kali kau tak menjawab".

"Yun..."

"Eum..."

"Apa kau serius dengan rencana ini?"

"Rencana apa?"

"Menikah denganku?"

"Aku rasa ini bukan rencana tapi sepertinya aku mulai bisa mencintaimu"

"Eh..." Jaejoong menoleh menghadap Yunho yang kini sedang memandang ke arah lurus.

"Jae, sepertinya aku..." Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping kanan. Jaejoong sudah memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Yunho memperpendek jarak diantaranya dan Jaejoong. Hidup mereka saling bersentuhan. Lalu bibir mereka berdua saling bersentuhan. Deru nafas dari keduanya terdengar. Diam. Hanya suara jam yang berdetak di kamar Jaejoong. Yunho perlahan melumat bibir merah ranum Jaejoong. Awalnya Jaejoong terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho. Namun sedikit demi sedikit Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti gerakan ciuman Yunho. Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya di bahu kekar Yunho. Sementara Yunho melingkarkan tangannya pinggang Jaejoong.

Ciuman mereka terbilang singkat. Karena Yunho yang terlebih dahulu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kening mereka saling menyatu. Mengatur deru nafas yang masih belum normal.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Mereka berubutan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Bisakah kau memulai mencintaiku?" Yunho sudah bisa menormalkan nafasnya. Jaejoong, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Malu apa yang yang dilakukan oleh Yunho padanya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggangguk mengiyakan kata-kata Yunho.

"Sepertinya Jantungmu mulai tidak normal" seringai Yunho memegang dada Jaejoong.

"Maksudmu?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ingin sekali Yunho kembali melumat bibir itu.

_**CUP~~~**_

Kembali Yunho mencium singkat Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong kembali menggerutu.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu?" ujar Yunho. "Aku ingin sekali melumat bibir manismu lagi" sambung Yunho.

"YAKK!" pekik Jaejoong memukul Yunho.

Malam ini mereka berdua menghabiskan malam bersama. Mengenal satu sama lain meskipun sebenarnya Yunho sudah mengenal Jaejoong. Malam yang indah, eoh?

T.B.C

Akhirnya Update juga fufufufufu... Di saat lagi sibuk dengan acara keluarga ^^ heheheh... Inspirasinya dapat pas lagi temanin kakak sepupu fiting baju... kekkek...

Huuaaa... ! makasih yah buat yah Review ^^ #bow90derajat ne... Kalo mau tanya-tanya kalian bisa lewat facebook aku yah di : Mikisudo Hideyashu atau di tweets : sari_nm05 atau di blog aku : .com

Salam kenal yah buat semuanya yang mau baca ini cerita aneh... hehhehe...

Next Chap: Junsu yang merindukan Yoochun ^^ lalu Apa yang dilakukan oleh Tiffany kepada Jaejoong? Bagaimana sikap Hyunjoong pada Jaejoong setelah tahu Jaejoong akan menikah dengan Yunho? Changmin menangis apa yang di tangisi? Yunho akan mengenang masa lalu ketika ia mulai mencintai Jaejoong tanpa di ketahui oleh Jaejoong ^^

Tunggu yah next Chap selanjutnya mungkin minggu depan sudah update aku usahain deh :-D


	5. Chapter 5

Title : If I Love You/ YAOI

Chapter : 4/ ?

Author : Ny. Park

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, Changmin, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

Eummm... Aku nggak tau apa yang akhir-akhir ini di ributkan . tapi yang jelas aku mau kasih tau sama kalian ^^ bahwa cintai apa yang kalian ketahui dengan hati anda dengan begitu anda tidak usah mengganggap apa yang ada di pendengaran anda. Cintai dengan cara anda sendiri selama itu anda memiliki pendirian kuat. Tidak perlu mendengar apa kata orang lain katakan tapi dengarkan apa yang ada di hati anda karena hati anda lah yang mampu menuntun keinginan anda. See, jangan takut mencintai idola anda dengan cara anda sendiri ^^ karena dengan cara Anda lah yang mampu mengubah dunia Anda jadi lebih indah... kekekekke...

"_**Jangan bersikap seperti itu?" ujar Yunho. "Aku ingin sekali melumat bibir manismu lagi" sambung Yunho. **_

"_**YAKK!" pekik Jaejoong memukul Yunho. **_

_**Malam ini mereka berdua menghabiskan malam bersama. Mengenal satu sama lain meskipun sebenarnya Yunho sudah mengenal Jaejoong. Malam yang indah, eoh?**_

**JUNSU POV**

Hidupku bosan sejak dia berada di Amerika bersama dengan ayahnya, sepertinya hidupku tak seindah seperti dia ada di sampingku. Huff, aku merindukan senyumannya. Yah, meskipun aku tahu, bahwa dia tidak pernah menggungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Dirinya yang aku rindukan.

Sudah 3 hari ini dia tidak memberi kabarku. Meskipun sudah 2 minggu dia berada di Amerika. Tapi biasanya dia selalu menghubungiku. Memberitahu kabarnya dan menanyai tentang kegiatanku.

Seadainya ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Tapi haruskah aku bertanya pada Jaejoong tentang Yoochun? Apa aku harus menanyakan kabarnya tentang Kakaknya? Tidak, Junsu apa jadinya kalo Jaejoong tahu kau menyukai kakaknya.

Tapi bagaimana aku sungguh merindukannya. Hal ini yang membuatku tersiksa. Dia tanpa kabar yang aku ketahui. Datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya. Membuat aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku duduk di kursiku. Ku taruh daguku di atas meja dengan tumbuan kedua tanganku yang terlipat. Tanpa menyadari ada sosok di sampingku yang memperhatikanku. Berkali-kali aku menghela nafas panjang memikirkan dia.

"Su-ie, ini" seseorang menyodorkan sebuah kotak besar yang sudah terbungkus oleh kertas kado.

"Eum, ini apa Joongie?" tanyaku lemas.

"Ambillah, ini dari Chunnie hyung" jawab Jaejoong. Aku langsung medongakkan kepalaku melihat senyumannya yang tak bisa aku artikan.

"Eum, Yoochun..." lirihku di sambut anggukkan lucu Jaejoong yang menyiyakan.

"Iya, Chunnie hyung yang mengirimkan ini dari Amerika" jelas Jaejoong yang membuat aku merasa senang. Aku mengambil kado yang ada di tangan Jaejoong. Dengan cepat aku membuka isi di dalamnya. Dan...

"DOLPHIN!" pekikku. Boneka lumba-lumba yang besar dari Yoochun-ku. Dan ada sebuah kertas tulisan dari Yoochun yang kemudian aku membukanya.

"_Su-ie, akhir-akhir ini aku akan sibuk jadi aku kirimkan boneka ini padamu. Jika kau merindukanku kau peluk saja boneka ini ne. Dan jika kau ingin berbicara sesuatu katakan saja pada Joongie ne ^^ Aku merindukanmu. Yoochun". _

Wajahku langsung berbinar ntahlah aku merasa bahagia mendapatkan kado ini. Meskipun aku tidak tahu maksud dari Yoochun itu apa tapi aku bahagia sungguh.

**E.N.D JUNSU POV**

**AUTHOR POV**

_Brukkk!_

Seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang menabrak namja cantik yang sedang berjalan sambil mengetik pesan pada _handphone_-nya.

"Au..." namja cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong tersungkur jatuh.

"Ah, mianhae...!" Tiffany mengucapkan maaf kepada Jaejoong.

"Ne..."Jaejoong berdiri dan di bantu oleh Tiffany.

"Gwenchana?" kata yeoja berparas cantik itu.

"Ne" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Mianhae, aku sedang buru-buru" ujar Tiffany membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Gwenchana" ujar Jaejoong. _'Aku seperti pernah lihat dia tapi siapa yah'_ batin Jaejoong.

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya Tiffany.

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong, Nunna?"

"Jaejoong-ssi, mianhae ne. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Tiffany " Tiffany pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih memikirkan siapa yeoja itu.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju cafe yang terdapat di ujung sekolahnya. Hari ini Jaejoong akan makan siang bersama dengan Yunho. Seperti biasa sepasang kekasih ini semakin lama semakin dekat.

Jaejoong yang sudah mulai menyukai Yunho. Selama beberapa minggu ini Yunho selalu memperhatikan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. Merasa perhatian Yunho yang berlebihan membuat pipi Jaejoong mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Tak tahukah mereka ada orang yang selalu mengikuti mereka. Siapa lagi jika buka Tiffany. Yang selalu mengikuti Yunho sang mantan pacar. Tidak terima apa yang di lakukan Yunho dengan namja cantik ini. Tiffany yang memiliki keyakinan untuk merebut Yunho dari tangan Jaejoong dengan cara apapun.

Berita pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah tersebar di sekolahnya. Ntah lah siapa yang menyebarkannya tapi Jaejoong tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Sampai pada akhirnya berita ini terdengar oleh Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong menelusuri lorong sekolahnya menuju kelas Jaejoong. Dia ingin berbicara apa benar berita itu? Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya. Tidak sengaja Hyunjoong berpapasan dengan Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa dengan Junsu.

"Jae..." Panggil Hyunjoong.

"Ne, hyung".

"Bisakah kita bicara empat mata?" tanya Hyunjoong.

"Eummm..." Jaejoong berpikir sesaat melirik ke arah Junsu. Junsu hanya tersenyum dan menggangguk kecil.

Hyunjoong membawa Jaejoong ke taman belakang sekolah. Seperti biasa tempat mereka dulu habiskan saat istirahat.

"Jae, apa benar kau..." ucapan Hyunjoong terputus.

"Benar , Hyung" potong Jaejoong.

"Selamat" lirih Hyunjoong mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan pada Jaejoong.

"Gomawo" Jaejoong menyambut jabat tangan Hyunjoong dengan senyuman.

"Aku harap kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu, Jae".

"Aku harap hyung juga bahagia".

"Aku bahagia jika kau juga bahagia" ujar Hyunjoong menatap ke depan.

"Hyung, kita masih berteman bukan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memiringkan wajahnya lucu.

Hyunjoong menoleh dan tersenyum simpul," tentu saja, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku".

"Jika begitu kau harus hadir dalam acara pernikahanku, ne" kata Jaejoong.

"Eum, baiklah" senyum Hyunjoong dengan senang hati.

'_Jae, kamu berhak bahagia. Dan aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku sangat takut Tiffany akan menyakitimu'_batin Hyunjoong.

Hari ini Jaejoong tidak di jemput oleh Yunho karena ada beberapa hal yang harus di urus oleh Yunho. Terpaksa Jaejoong akan naik bus. Bersama dengan Juns, Jaejoong bercanda dengan ulasan senyuman yang indah.

"Ah, bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Mrs. Jung?" tanya Junsu.

"Maksud, Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong dengan lugu.

"Lupakan" ujar Junsu.

"Su-ie, bagaimana jika kita ke taman bermain di seberang sana ?" ajak Jaejoong pada Junsu.

"Ah, kau duluan saja ne. Aku mau membeli minuman dulu haus" Junsu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan sendirian. Dan menyebrang jalan, namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Ferrari warna merah melaju dengan tidak terkendali.

_**Ciiiiiittttttt!**_

_**Bruuuukkk!**_

Jaejoong terlempar ke bahu jalan. Sementara pejalan kaki yang ada di taman berlari menuju arah kecelakaan. Junsu yang mendengar suara itu sontak berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

"JOOOONGGGIIIEEEEE!"

Junsu langsung memeluk Jaejoong. Darah yang mengalir dari namja cantik itu membuat Junsu ketakutan. Junsu teriak memanggil nama namja cantik itu namun Jaejoong tidak sadar.

"CEPAT PANGGIILLL AMBULAN!" histeris seorang namja. Yup, Hyunjoong yang diam-diam mengikuti Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Junsu menangis melihat Jaejoong tak melakukan pergerakkan. Namja cantik itu tetap menutup matanya. Semakin membuat namja bersuara dolphin itu histeris dan menangis.

Ini yang di takuti Hyunjoong terjadi. Yeoja gila itu mau menyingkirkan Jaejoong. Seandainya dia tepat waktu datang dan seandainya dia mampu mencegah Tiffany. Semua tidak akan terjadi seperti ini.

"Hiks...hiks... nuna..." suara anak kecil yang menangis di lorong rumah sakit. Changmin yang berada di pangkuan Key menangkup wajahnya menangis Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang berada di UGD.

Yunho yang mengepalkan tangannya. Marah. Itu-lah yang ada di pikiran Yunho saat ini. Melihat orang yang dia sukai terluka. Cinta pertama Yunho yang sedang berjuang melewati masa kritis.

Siwon yang dihubungi oleh Minho dari Amerika segera pulang. Karena mendengar putra tercintanya mengalami musibah. Bukan ini yang dia mau, mendengar kondisi putra keduanya.

Key menyesali apa yang terjadi pada calon menantunya. Kejadian ini seharusnya tidak terjadi pada Jaejoong. Key terus mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Changmin, berusaha menenangkannya.

Sementara dari kejauhan sosok namja dengan mata bulatnya berusaha meredam amarah apa yang dilakukan seseorang kepada orang yang dia sayang. Yeoja gila yang mencelakai mantan kekasihnya.

Dokter yang memeriksa Jaejoong membuka pintu ruang operasi. Ah, setelah Jaejoong di bawa ke UGD, Jaejoong harus melakukan operasi karena ada pendarahan hebat di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong, dok?" tanya Yunho panik.

"Apakah ia baik-baik saya?" tanya Key sambil menggendong Changmin.

"Tenang, Jaejoong sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Sekarang ia akan di pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Pendarahan di kepalanya sudah bisa teratasi. Namun saya belum bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia siuman. Saya akan memeriksa lebih lanjut setelah Jaejoong siuman" jelas Dokter yang ber-name _tag _Cho.

"Bisa saya berbicara dengan pihak keluarganya?" tanya Dokter Cho.

"Dengan saya saja, Dok. Saya kekasihnya, dan orang tuanya sedang perjalan pulang ke Korea" jawab Yunho cepat.

"Baiklah, mari ikut ke ruangan saya".

Yunho mengikuti Dokter Cho keruangannya. Ada perasaan khawatir apa yang akan terjadi dengan Jaejoong. Sungguh ia tidak akan memaafkan orang yang telah membuat calon istrinya seperti ini.

Dokter Cho duduk di kursi kerjanya. Sementara Yunho duduk tepat didepan dokter Cho. Dokter Cho berulang kali menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya anda mempersiapkan diri, jika sesuatu terjadi pada kekasih anda" Dokter Cho membuka pembicaraannya.

"Maksud, Dokter?"

"Ada beberapa gumpalan darah yang berada di kepala Jaejoong. Kemungkinan besar ia mengalami amnesia. Saya tidak tahu gumpalan darah itu akan mengakibatkan ia lupa ingatan atau tidak. Tapi sebaiknya anda mempersiapkan diri, Tuan. Jika memang hal itu terjadi, maka anda harus perlaha-lahan mengembalikan ingatannya".

Yunho yang mendengar penuturan dari Dokter Cho mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca siap mengeluarkan butiran bening. Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada calon istrinya. Mau tidak mau pernikahan mereka harus di tunda. Tidak. Bukan ini yang ia mau.

"Lalu, kami harus bagaimana?"

"Ketika pasien siuman lebih baik tetaplah ia seperti itu, karena jika dipaksakan akan terjadi hal yang fatal dengan ingatannya. Lakukan dengan pelan-pelan untuk mengingat ingatannya".

Yunho keluar dari ruang dokter Cho. Perasaannya campur aduk. Bagaimana bisa orang yang ia sukai sejak kecil dan mulai menyukainya, kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Yunho masuk ke ruang rawat Jaejoong. Yunho melihat adik kecil Jaejoong yang melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluk Jaejoong dari samping. Menangis sang kakak, eoh?

"_Joongie, jangan pergi..." _

_Anak berusia 8 tahun mengejar sosok namja cantik yang berada di dalam mobil. Namja cantik berusia 4 tahun yang berada di dalam mobil itu hanya bisa menatap namja tampan yang mengejarnya dari dalam mobil sambil menangis. _

_Hari ini Jaejoong dan serta keluarganya akan pindah ke Jepang dalam waktu lama. Saat itu Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah sangat dekat. Yunho selalu menjaga Jaejoong bahkan namja tampa itu telalu posesif pada Jaejoong. _

_Orang tua Yunho dan Jaejoong tinggal bertetangga. Yunho selalu bermain ke rumah Jaejoong begitu pun sebaliknya. Saat itu Siwon dan Heechul masih memiliki malaikat kecilnya, yaitu Jaejoong. _

_Karena perusahaan Siwon di Jepang mengalami masalah. Jadi, ia memboyong istri dan anaknya. Jaejoong tidak sempat pamit pada Yunho. Karena namja tampan itu sibuk dengan sekolah yang akan ia masukki di Amerika. Karena keluar Jung satu bulan lagi akan pindah ke Amerika, karena Minho harus mengurus perusahaan keluargannya dan ibunya sedang sakit di sana. _

"_Yunnie..." tetesan bening itu keluar dari mata bulat Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung memeluk boneka teddy bear yang di berikan oleh Yunho pada saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-4. _

_Meskipun Jaejoong dan Yunho bersahabat hanya 2 tahun tapi kedua sahabat itu saling mengisi. Saat Jaejoong akan menginginkan sesuatu pasti Yunho akan memberikannya. Jaejoong sangat manja jika bersama dengan Yunho. _

_Namun, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Jaejoong mulai melupakan sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Bayangan Yunho sudah mulai mengabut. Bahkan ia sudah lupa dengan sosok Yunho. _

_Sedangka Yunho, ia selalu mengetahui kondisi Jaejoong dari sang Kakak angkatnya yaitu Yoochun. Yoochun tidak tahu, jika Yunho sudah dekat dengan adik kecilnya. Yunho selalu berusaha mencari tahu apa yang di lakukan namja cantik itu. _

_Sampai suatu hari Appa dan Umma-nya mengajaknya datang ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Saat mereka sudah satu bulan berada di Korea. Awalnya Yunho tidak percaya pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Yunho berpacaran dengan Tiffany pun karena terpaksa dan waktu itu ia marah pada Jaejoong._

_Yup, Yunho mendengar kabar dari Yoochun bahwa adiknya telah memiliki kekasih. Waktu itu Tiffany mengejar-ngejarnya. Dengan keadaan marah pada namja cantik itu, akhirnya Yunho menerima Tiffany menjadi kekasihnya pada saat mereka di Amerika. _

_Seharusnya Yunho tidak melakukan hal ini, tapi dengan rasa terpaksa dan marah. Akhirnya ia menerima semua ini. Sambil melihat waktu apa yang terjadi pada pujaan hatinya. _

"Yunnie..." lirih seseorang.

T.B.C

Mianhae, baru bisa update karena lagi sibuk sama skripsi jadi agak telat updatenya .

Ini nggak tau gimana ceritanya saya pun juga makin binggung... wkwkwkwkw...

Sekali lagi makasih yang sudah mau baca tulisan saya, tanpa review^^

Terimakasih juga yang me-review tulisan saya :-D

Next Chap nggak tahu kapan akan di publish tapi akan secepatnya saya Publish... hehehhehe... masih butuh masukkan dengan membaca novel-novel... kekekkeke...

Dan untuk reader baru salam kenal


	6. Chapter 6

Title : If I Love You/ YAOI

Chapter : 5/ ?

Author : Ny. Park

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, Changmin, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

_**Yup, Yunho mendengar kabar dari Yoochun bahwa adiknya telah memiliki kekasih. Waktu itu Tiffany mengejar-ngejarnya. Dengan keadaan marah pada namja cantik itu, akhirnya Yunho menerima Tiffany menjadi kekasihnya pada saat mereka di Amerika. **_

_**Seharusnya Yunho tidak melakukan hal ini, tapi dengan rasa terpaksa dan marah. Akhirnya ia menerima semua ini. Sambil melihat waktu apa yang terjadi pada pujaan hatinya. **_

"_**Yunnie..." lirih seseorang. **_

Bayangan masa lalu mengingatkan Yunho akan kejadian kepergian Jaejoong saat itu. Bayangan yang selalu menghantui setiap malam, dan tetesan bening selalu menyeruak keluar dari mata musangnya. Saat ia tak mampu mengucapkan kata perpisahan dengan Jaejoong, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Saat ini ia bersyukur karena Tuhan masih mengizikan ia bertemu dengan namja cantik yang telah terbaring lemah. Tidak. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, berpisah dengan namja yang ada di hadapannya. Tanpa mengatakan sesuatu.

Ketika ia sedang sibuk, Jaejoong-nya pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa memberitahu dan meninggalkan sepatah kata-pun. Salahkah bila ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri? Ketika namja cantik ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia sedang sibuk mengurus kepindahannya. Sampai pada akhirnya, malah Jaejoong yang meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

Dan saat orang yang kamu anggap adalah cinta pertama telah melupakanmu. Rasa-nya bagaikan jarum yang menusuk sembilu dada kirimu. Saat orang yang kau tunggu memiliki kekasih, ada serpihan hati yang terluka. Sudah cukup. Ia merindukan masa kecilnya dengan Jaejoong. Sungguh, semuanya bukan kemauan Yunho. Kemauan yang tak mampu ia ubah dengan sendirinya.

Yunho yang sedang memandang Jaejoong yang masih dalam keadaan koma. Dagunya ia tumpu pada tangannya yang memegang tangan kanan Jaejoong. Wajah pucat Jaejoong, yang membuat hatinya damai. Setiap ia menatap wajah polos namja cantik ini.

Pernikahan yang sudah ia rencanakan. Kini terancam gagal karena Jaejoong kemungkinan besar akan melupakan kenangan dirinya bersama dengan Yunho. Sakit. Ketika orang yang kamu sayang kehilangan memori-memori masa kecilnya.

Tetesan bening kini jatuh kembali. Yunho berusaha untuk mengalirkan rasa rindu pada namja cantik yang ada di hadapannya. Seandainya Jaejoong tak melupakannya. Seandainya Jaejoong tak pernah menjadi milik Hyun Joong. Seandainya ia tak pernah kenal dengan Tiffany. Seandainya kecelakaan ini, ia yang melupakannya. Seandainya. Hanya seandainya.

"Yunie..." Lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho yang saat itu berada di samping Jaejoong terkejut saat Jaejoong memanggil nama kecilnya. Bahagia. Yup, Setidaknya disaat Jaejoong kehilangan ingatannya ia mengingat nama kecil Yunho. Senyuman berkembang di bibir Yunho.

Sementara Jaejoong menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang di genggam oleh Yunho. Membuka matanya yang tertutup perlahan-lahan. Pandangan yang sedikit mengabur karena menyesuaikan cahaya lampu.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya. Mengeryit dengan tatapan bingung. "Nu...gu...?" lirihnya dengan suara yang pelan.

Yunho menghapus airmatanya. Bingung harus mengatakan apa dengan namja cantik yang ada di hadapannya. "Joongie..." sahut Yunho dengan suara yang pelan dan lembut.

"Joongie, nugu?" tanya Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Joongie. Kim Jaejoong itu adalah namamu" jawab Yunho tersenyum miris.

"Jaejoong?" Jaejoong nampak berfikir.

"Eum, Jaejoong. Dan panggilanmu adalah Joongie" jelas Yunho. "Jadi sekarang nama kamu adalah Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong" sambung Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lucu saat ia sadar dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya. "Kau siapa?" tanya Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya menatap Yunho.

"Ah, aku" kata Yunho menunjuk dirinya. "Perkenalkan aku Yunho. Jung Yunho. Panggil saja aku Yunnie" jawab Yunho lagi.

"Yunnie..." kembali Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya menatap Yunho dengan imut. Ingin rasanya Yunho menerkam tunangannya yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Eum, panggil aku Yunnie ne" Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut. Dicium puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Semenjak Jaejoong sadar pasca kecelakaan yang menimpa namja cantik itu. Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengingat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan, Siwon sang Appa yang di lupakan oleh Jaejoong.

Changmin dan Yoochun juga tak mampu diingat oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong selalu diam ketika mendengar ocehan suara sekitarnya. Bahkan saat ini Changim sang adik bungsu-nya sedang bermanja-manja dengannya.

"Nu..na... hiks...hiks... ini, min" Changmin kecil menangis di dekapan sang Kakak. Bayangkan saja Kakak yang selalu dekat denganmu tidak mengingatmu sama sekali.

"..."

"Min, sayang nuna" tangis Changmin semakin menjadi-jadi karena Jaejoong tak membalas pelukkan snag adik. Bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"..."

"Hiks...hiks... Nuna..." Changmin menangis dengan sesegukkan.

_Clek!_

Pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong terbuka menampakkan sosok namja tampan. Yunho mengeryitkan dahi-nya melihat Changmin yang menangis sesegukkan. Yunho menghampiri tempat tidur Jaejoong, mengendong Changmin yang meronta-ronta.

"Ani... Hyung... Ani... Nuna... Huweee!" Tangis Changmin sambil meronta-ronta agar Yunho tetap menaruhnya di tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Min... Cup...cup..." Yunho berusaha menenangkan Changmin.

"Min... ma...u... Nu...na, Hyung" Changmin masih sesegukkan.

"Ne, tapi Min harus sabar ne " Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang menatap kearah lurus tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Jae..."

"Eum, Yun. Kapan datangnya?" ujar Jaejoong terkejut Yunho sudah ada di sampingnya duduk di kursi yang di sediakan dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Dia, dari tadi menangis Yun" Tunjuk Jaejoong. "Aku tidak tahu anak itu dia memelukku" sambung Jaejoong lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berusaha menenangkannya, Jae?" tanya Yunho yang masih menengangkan Changmin.

"Aku berpikir, Yun. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia".

Yunho menghela nafas panjang berusaha untuk menjelaskan siapa Changmin. "Jae, Min adalah adikmu. Adik kandungmu".

"Eum, adik Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata yang mengedip-ngedip imut.

"Min, lihatlah Nuna-mu, ne" kata Yunho kepada Changmin yang masih menangis dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lekuk leher Yunho.

Changmin menoleh menatap Jaejoong yang menatapnya. Jaejoong mengulurkan kedua tangannya agar Changmin memeluknya. Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong tersenyum langsung melompat keatas tempat tidur Jaejoong. Memeluk sang hyung.

"Nuna..." kata Changmin yang masih menangis.

"Ne..."

"Nuna, jangan tinggallin Min lagi, ne" ujar Changmin di sambut Jaejoong dengan anggukkan.

_Braakkk!_

Seorang namja paruh baya dan namja berjidat lebar masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Jaejoong. Melihat kedua anak yang sedang berpelukkan.

"Joongie" ujar mereka berdua serempak.

"Eum" kata Jaejoong. "Nugu ?" tanyanya kembali.

Siwon dan Yoochun yang baru datang dari Amerika segera pulang ke Seoul ketika mendengar kecelakaan yang di alami oleh Jaejoong.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan diikuti oleh Yoochun. Benar yang di katakan Key, Jaejoong tidak mengingat siapapun. Mengingat orang-orang terdekatnya. Siwon menatap sang putra yang menatapnya bingung.

"Joongie..."

"Yun, nugu?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Jae, dia adalah..."kata-kata Yunho terpotong.

"Jae, ini appa" ujar Siwon.

"Appa?"

"Hiks...hiks... Ap...pa" Changmin langsung memeluk Siwon.

Siwon membalas pelukkan Changmin dan menggendong bocah 6 tahun itu. " Waeyo?" tanya Siwon.

"Nuna, Appa" adu Changmin.

"Jae, kau..." Yoochun mengeryitkan dahi-nya menatap Yunho.

"Mianhae" lirih Yunho.

"Cari siapa pelaku yang membuat anakku seperti ini" perintah Siwon pada anak buahnya.

**TBC**

**Maaf ne baru update . ini chap dikit kayaknya soalnya nulisnya gara-gara kemarin di culik sama teman ke pesta ultahnya jadi yah idenya kabur nggak jelas. Tapi terserah reader deh ^^ mau di baca gpp di baca makasih :-D **


End file.
